


Wake Me Up When September Ends

by TheAllonsyGirl



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllonsyGirl/pseuds/TheAllonsyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greenday Songfic.</p><p>This fic follows the lives of Nick, Greg and Sara, their life illustrated by the lyrics of Wake Me Up When September Ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up When September Ends

~Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last, wake me up when September ends~

Nick walked into the hotel room and sat down near the wall and rested his head. He closed his eyes and sighed a weight of the world sigh. He was thinking about his dad, the way he had looked this morning, laying there on the floor. He swallowed thickly and allowed a small tear to run down his shapely jaw. He felt arms around him and a kiss on his cheek. The warmth he knew belonged to Sara Sidle.  
He looked at her fondly and kissed her softly. She stroked the side of his face, being careful not to make too much of a fuss, she knew Nick didn't want that. 

"I can't believe he's gone," he sighed, his Texan accent thicker since being around his family again. 

"I know baby," Sara looked at him with pity in her eyes, but shook it away before Nick could see it. 

"Thank you for coming here with me babe," Nick smiled a faint ghost of a smile. Sara only nodded and rubbed his back soothingly, He leaned into her and rested his head on her shoulder lightly. 

"Let's go to bed Nicky, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow," Sara soothed and kissed his forehead. He leaned into her touch and spoke softly; 

"Sounds like a good idea," he smiled weakly and pulled off his shirt and pants before climbing into bed next to Sara, who it seemed, was already dressed for bed. He hadn't noticed; he was too numb to notice much. Sara snuggled into Nick and wrapped her arm round him, her head resting on his chest.  
She leaned up to kiss him softly. She was about to pull back but he gripped the back of her neck, keeping her there. She closed her eyes and let him hold her, his tongue gently parting her lips so he could kiss her with more passion. She emitted a slight moan as their tongues met. She reached up to stroke his face, and then pulled back. 

"Nicky…I don't want to take advantage of you when you're vulnerable," she trailed off. 

"Hit me," he whispered. Sara looked at him with a furrowed brow. 

"What are you talking about?" She softly spoke and looked at him with concern. 

"Just hit me…" he choked, tears threatening to flood his hazel eyes. 

"Why would I want to hit you?"  
She touched his arm softly, attempting to comfort him. 

"Please…I-I just need to feel something," he spoke, his voice no more than a strangled whisper. 

"I can do that in another way," she replied. Nick shook his head;

"Please Sar, if you love me, really love me…" He looked at her with sheer desperation in his eyes; he continued to plead until she stopped him. She walked over to him and kissed his lips; 

"I love you," she said and her eyes filled with hurt and tears as she punched him, knocking him against the wall. He winced and grabbed his face, (man she hits hard) he thought to himself. He smiled at her 

"Thank you baby," he looked hurt as she turned away and climbed into bed facing away from him. She softly cried, her shoulders shaking slightly and Nick sighed. He stroked her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her neck, 

"I'm sorry I made you do that Sar," he whispered.

The next day, Sara held Nick's hand as he walked next to his mother into the crematorium. His tears had already begun to fall. Sara had wrapped her arm around Nick's shoulder, for support. The minister stood at the pulpit and as he talked about God and the journey on which William Stokes was now beginning as one of God's angels; Nick stared at the coffin at the front of the church unflinchingly. 

"He leaves behind a wife in Jillian, a son in Nicholas and a daughter in Emily. Nicholas would like to say a few words, Nicholas?" 

Nick looked up at this moment and cleared his throat as he made his way up to the pulpit.

~Like my father's come to pass, seven years has gone so fast, wake me up when September ends~

"Hey Nick, you okay?" The face of Greg Sanders was furrowed and concerned for his friend. 

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine Greggo," He replied, distracted and a little poignant. 

"C'mon Nicky, I know you, talk to me," Greg persisted; he couldn't leave his friend like that. Nick knew that Greg wouldn't let it go; he loved that about him; his persistence and kindness for others. 

"My dad died seven years ago today," Nick smiled sadly, his eyes looking up at Greggo, hoping he would not see pity there. 

"Awh man, I'm sorry. You gonna be alright? Why don't you and I go get a beer after shift?" Greg smiled softly. "Uh, yeah sure. I'll meet you back here in an hour; I just gotta go get my results from Hodges." Nick rose from his chair and smiled at Greg; who himself looked pretty tired. 

"You okay there Greggo?" He frowned softly. Greg returned the smile but it did not quite reach his eyes; he had burdens of his own he was not inclined to share. He knew he could not bury them forever; but it was still too raw to think about the horrors of those three years; even after twenty-eight years had passed. 

"I'll be fine," he replied and it was Nick's turn to furrow his brow. 

"You're hidin' something from me," He narrowed his eyes to match his tone. Greg sighed softly; "Yeah…I just, let's not talk about it right now okay? It's still too…" Greg trailed off swallowing his anguish and turning quickly to leave. Nick's frown deepened and he made his way to the lab of David Hodges to pick up the trace results on the Melody Kaiser case. He walked in to the trace lab to find Hodges with his usual smug smirk on his face. 

"Hodges. I don't have time for your show today. Results. Now." Nick knew he should probably watch his tone but he had enough going through his head without David Hodges and his egotistical flamboyance making it all worse.


End file.
